1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to digital computer systems and, more specifically, to systems having multiple independent processors.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a continuing growth in the amount of computer power required to support digital data processing applications. One response to this problem is to develop larger, faster and more complex single processors; another is to couple multiple processors together, for example by high speed data buses.
With existing forms of computer system using intercommunicating multiple processors, various problems arise and the object of the present invention is to provide an alternative multi-processor system, preferably incorporating an integrated associated hardware/software system concept, which may be preferred for some application areas.